Beautiful
by redvelvetjade
Summary: What is Beauty? Who is the real judge? For the cam fic Challenge by Super67759.


**Beautiful**

**[A/N For The Cam Fic challenge by super67759]**

**An Essay By Sam Puckett**

What is Beautiful? What defines it? How does one determine if one person is more beautiful then the other? Is it judged by the number of awards you win? Is it how many people follow you on twitter? Is Beautiful measured by the amounts of likes you have on your facebook page?

Is beauty the focus of everyone's curiosity simply because they are shallow small minded individuals or is it a sign that something is horribly wrong in today's society?

Because it seems to me that we measure beauty in all the wrong ways.

To me what makes a a person beautiful isn't if they can fit into a size 2 off the rack Vera Wang dress. It isn't being voted the sexiest legs in America.

Beautiful to me is measured by the amounts of breaths we take in between laughter. Beautiful is the smile I get from someone when I make them laugh and forget their pain ..beautiful is the tears of a new born baby, babies bring promise of new life and hope for a hard sometimes cold world. Beautiful is making a difference in a child's life when they meet their idol. Beautiful is a melody of a song that is so breath taking your singing it hours after you heard it play on the radio.

Beautiful is when the one person you love opens up to you when they trust you enough to bare their whole soul to you. It's when you can see into the person's eyes and see right through their soul.

Beautiful is the measure of their heartbeat exhilarating with your simple touch. It's the feeling you feel deep in your heart whenever they walk into the room. It's waking up every morning knowing that no matter what happens no matter how many times your yelled at told your worthless or how much your arrested through the year. That one person is always going to stand by you and support you and love you with everything they have to offer.

Sunshine and Rainbows may seem like silly childhood fantasies but when that's how your world feels from their touch their soft spoken words of encouragement. Then who cares cause if it's beautiful to you ..then screw the critics.

Beauty can not be defined by headlines or awards it can not be limited or devalued by words..beautiful lies in all of us..we make our own beautiful .

My beautiful ..well she's laying right here next to me ..

I measure beauty by her laughter which brings me sunshine and rainbows on my darkest stormiest days.

I measure it by the hours we stay up sipping coffee and smoothies talking about the latest girly cow.

It's counted on my fingers by the sweetest kisses she tenderly gives to me after I fought off some punk

Even though she begged me not to . I did it anyway she lets go of her anger to make me feel better.

Beautiful is when she takes care of me after her so called friend poisoned me , beautiful is when she says the words..

_I only have one best friend _

_One meat loving best friend and her name is Sam_

Beautiful is the feeling my heart sings out the first time we kissed ..it's in the fact that she trusts me..the toughest girl in the whole school the one that can beat up a 200 lb sumo wrestler all because he looked at the same piece of ham that I did. Momma showed him who's ham that was.

She trusted me with her most prized possession ..her heart.

Beautiful is when you can sit on a roof top in her arms and watch the sunset knowing you were blessed with another awesome day. It's when you can walk by a river hand in her hand with out judgment or stares , when you can watch a sunrise and know you are alive to see another day whatever it holds.

Beautiful is hearing the sounds of pleasure and excitement escape from her lips as you take away her childhood and make her a woman when the blood rushes from a simple touch and the warmth washes over her body when she softly whimpers your name and says those sweet words " I love you" the first time you make...well you know.

Beautiful is the lessons that we learn after a heartbreak. It's knowing that even though you had to endure pain..you can take it and grow from it.

Beautiful is the innocence of childhood before life takes you and roughs you up.

Beautiful is shedding away away your childhood and waking up to a new scary unsure what is to come world. One where you have to choose where your life is going. Scary and nerve wrecking but yet beautiful cause you have that choice ..a choice that in some countries is chosen for you.

In the end beautiful is in all of us we just have to find it embrace it , love it, learn from it use it and most importantly share it.

I may only be seven-teen but there's one thing I know is that no one can tell me what Beautiful is except me. What I know about it is that I'm old enough to know better ..but young enough not to give a..chiz..

Beautiful is what is in us and not just what's on the outside..and my beautiful is waking up next to me.


End file.
